Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner comprising a case, a filter and a filter holder, which is favorable as an air cleaner of an engine for a vehicle or an industrial machine.
FIG. 1 shows an air cleaner 1 in the prior art.
The air cleaner 1 is composed of a case 3, a filter 17 and a filter holder 19. The case 3 is divided into an upper case 5 and a lower case 7, and respective cases 5, 7 are provided with uneven portion so as to improve the shape holding property and hose mounting portions 9, 11 for connecting the air cleaner hose. The abutting surface of the cases 3, 5 is provided with flanges 13, 15 respectively. The filter 17 is made of filter cloth. The filter holder 19 is cylindrical, and holds the peripheral edge of the filter 17 by its inner surface. The filter holder 19 is provided with a flange 21.
The flange 21 of the filter holder 19 is grasped by respective flanges 13, 15 as shown in FIG. 2, so that the case 5, 7 and the filter holder 19 are connected. A gasket 23 is interposed in each flanges. Numeral 25 in the FIG. designates a latch.